


Sick Day

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [11]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Illnesses, Light-Hearted, M/M, Short One Shot, Shukita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Akira isn’t feeling well, but Yusuke is prepared.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Sick Day

Akira is absolutely miserable. First day of winter break, and he's sick. "Leave it to me..." he sighs as he rolls over to face the open window.

"You're way too warm! Are your insides melting?" Morgana gives an inquisitive sniff as he perches on Akira's hip.

"Man, I hope so." He picks the non-cat up and sets him elsewhere on the bed before throwing the blanket off. Morgana nestles under Akira's arm as they both begin to doze. After some indeterminate amount of time, Akira can vaguely hear the cafe door twinkling and unintelligible conversation. His eyes shoot open when he recognizes the second voice. He was supposed to meet Yusuke at the station. He slowly turns over at the sound of ascending footsteps.

"There you are. It is unlike you to be late or at the very least not call. I was concerned."

"Sorry," he croaks out. "Fever."

Yusuke gives him a look. "I assume this isn't a euphemism. Surely you didn't ignore my calls to stay home and pleasure yourself." Akira's eyes widen as he looks to see if Morgana is still asleep.

"I'm really sorry," he starts to push himself into a sitting position, but Yusuke stops him with a light push on his shoulder.

"Don't. I was only joking." Yusuke sits his bag on the couch and pulls out a painting respirator and gloves. Akira is mildly unnerved at just why he was walking around with such specific equipment, and Yusuke seems to realize this as he pulls on the second glove. "Many art supplies contain harsh chemicals and fumes." Akira nods, a bit more at ease. But only a bit.

Yusuke rummages through the boxes on the shelf. "What're you looking for?"

"First aid kit," the mask muffles the words.

"Desk." Yusuke finds it almost immediately and pulls out the thermometer. He approaches Akira wordlessly, a fact Akira is half grateful for since it meant less temptation to make a middle school joke. Yusuke feels Akira's face until the thermometer beeps. He gives a dismal hum as he turns with the device and begins down the stairs. Akira's not sure what that's about, but he does know this shirt will be the death of him. He struggles with it—feeling weaker in the arms with each movement and even waking Morgana with a wild sleeve to the face—until he finally settles for just the one arm being free. Morgana opts to curl up on the couch instead, mildly offended at the slight but letting it go since he’s sick.

Yusuke returns with a bowl that he pulls a wet towel out of. He pushes Akira's sweaty hair away from his face and lays the towel over his forehead. "Boss is making soup, and it will be ready shortly. Until then, drink this." He unscrews the cap from a bottle Akira didn't even realize he had and drops a crazy straw in, making it easier and simultaneously harder to drink. "Some tv while we wait?"

"Nothing too involved. Don't need any fuel for the fever dreams."

"I have just the thing." He opens his bag again and pulls out a movie case that seems to have a smiling man with big fluffy hair on the cover. "Sometimes it comes on the local stations late at night, and it always seems to put me at ease." Akira won't ask why he's carrying DVDs around with him. They weren't planning to stay in today—though on second thought, there's always the potential for it to end that way. Yusuke starts the DVD and takes a seat on the floor next to the bed, making sure the drink doesn't spill and swapping out towels as needed.

Akira lies there in between states. On one hand, he's so utterly soothed by the man's calm, soft voice that all he wants is sleep; but he can't bear to look away, each mark on the canvas is literal magic. He just made an entire mountain range in the matter of seconds. "Is this god?" Akira whispers.

Yusuke gives a small laugh. "Bob Ross, though I don't imagine he'd be denied high honors wherever he may be." The drink is finally gone, and as Yusuke sits the empty bottle on the floor and reaches for the next one, Akira takes the hand closest to him as he continues to watch the show. Yusuke smiles to himself and decides to worry with the drink later.

After a while, Sojiro makes it up the stairs with a tray of soup, medicine, and a glass of water. Yusuke helps Akira sit upright before they sit the tray on his lap. "Eat up, kid. Can't have you slacking off up here too long."

Akira smirks, recognizing Sojiro’s gruff way of saying I love you. "Thank you for the meal," he picks up the first spoonful. He can feel the heat spreading all over, but it's far more pleasant than the feverish kind. As he savors every drop, he distantly hears Sojiro addressing Yusuke.

“You seem to have things covered. I'll be downstairs a while longer if you need anything." Yusuke thanks him, and the older man is gone again. By the start of the third episode, Akira is done eating and looks exhausted. Yusuke sets the tray on the desk before tucking Akira in. He's turning the tv volume all the way down and settling into a sketch as Akira dozes off.

He wakes up drenched in sweat and shivering. Yusuke takes his temp again and appears to be pleased by the number. He helps Akira stand and move to the couch before pulling off the sweat-soaked sheets and replacing them with a clean set. Seeing Akira shivering on the couch, Yusuke hurries to close the window and makes quick work of helping him wash up and change clothes.

Post fever and snuggled up in an even softer blanket, Akira watches his boyfriend dart from place to place straightening up and putting the necessities within reach. Once everything is to his liking, he goes to his bag before turning to ask, "Is there anything else you need?"

"You're leaving?" Akira's voice is still weak, making the question all the sadder.

"Boss asked if either of us needed anything. I said no but wanted to be sure." He pulls out the second disc of the show and swaps them out. Even if he were planning to leave before, there's no way he could've with Akira essentially begging him to stay. He stretches and scans the room. Akira assumes he's figuring out where he might sleep and dares to let a hand venture out into the cold air. Yusuke, still in his gloves and mask, lies down next to him and holds him until they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s an obligatory sick day one shot because yours truly is dealing with Merciless Difficulty allergies/cold symptoms. Thanks for reading.


End file.
